Trick or Treat um, I think Treat
by Eternalfan
Summary: The bros agree to go a Halloween party with Charley. Modo's been looking for something like this to sweep Charley off her feet biker style. Limburger's got other plans that may just keep that from happening. ModoxCharley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It's so quiet in here, where is everyone? Where's Charley?_

_The garage was empty save for him… or so he thought.  
Modo walked up to the stairs leading up to Charley's apartment above the garage and climbed them up to the second level. As he walked through the living room a sweet scent aroused his senses… it was coming from the bathroom.  
_

_Ummm, smells like flowers and woman… _

_Modo took a deep breath and followed the scent. The door was ajar, steam fogging up the mirrors.  
He put his left hand on the door and slowly pushed it open the rest of the way.  
_

_Oh momma..._

_Charley lay in a bathtub filled with mousse, her head leaning back against the tub in a messy bun on the top of her head. Rebellious strands fell down around her face and shoulders. Her right leg hanging over the rim of the tub, her toenails decorated with red nail polish.  
_

"_I was __wondering when you'd show up… " Modo looked up, startled that he'd been caught gawking. He felt his knees go weak when she looked up at him with eyes burning with arousal. She crooked her finger at him, gesturing him to come over.  
_

"_I… I'm sorry Charley ma'am. Didn't mean to intrude. I shouldn't have bothered you… I should just l-"  
_

"_Ssshhhh…It's okay. I've seen the way you look at me. The way you undress me with your eyes when __you think I'm not looking…" Modo blushed profusely, ashamed of his thoughts. She's gonna kill me.  
_

"_I like it…" His head snapped up in surprise.  
_

"_To be honest…" Charley blushed, "I've always dreamed of you touching me… caressing me…" She took his__ flesh hand and placed it on her breast and gasped when his big grey furred hand came in contact with her soft silky skin. Modo's knees buckled as he groaned, his hand feeling like it was burning from the intimate touch._

"_Oh darlin', I've dreamed of makin' love to you on so many nights… so many lonely nights," He brushed the hair off her forehead with his__ metal hand and slowly leaned down to kiss her mouth. Charley moaned into his mouth, and sunk deeper into the bathtub._

_  
"You know… there's enough room for two in this tub," Modo moaned against her mouth, thinking he had to be the luckiest mouse in the universe. Slowly he removed his chest piece and then his boots, pants, and __boxer briefs.  
Charley gasped and bit her lower lip at the sight of his big, very well-built body. Her eyes rested on the very imposing proof of his desire for her and widened at the size. _

_He saw the apprehension in her gaze and climbed in the bathtub, resting his knees between her legs. Rubbing her shoulders, and kissing her neck he murmured against her silky skin,  
"It may be big, but it's very gentle," his mouth trailed up under her ear and gently sucked on her earlobe while his hands made their way down her body in the hot water until they reached their destination._

_Charley breathed in sharply, throwing her head back in abandon when his fingers hit home…  
Oh momma… Modo… Modo!!_

"Modo! Wake up!! Wake up Modo!" Throttle shook him harder this time.  
"What? What the – " Realizing that he was asleep, Modo sighed in disappointment and sat up in his bunk.  
"Sorry bro. Must have dozed off," He rubbed the fur on his head and looked up sheepishly at Throttle.  
"Musta been one heck of a dream,"  
"Why you say that?"

Throttle grinned and looked down Modo's pants. Modo followed his gaze and blushed at the 'tent-pole' in his pants.  
"Aw… it's been a while I guess," Modo took the pillow he had rested his head on and covered himself.  
"I guess huh? So… when you gonna talk to Charley?"  
"How do you-? What?" Modo's blush darkened, and Throttle chuckled at Modo's confused look.  
"You said her name in your sleep. It's not the first time either."

Throttle walked over to the fridge and took out two root beers. Giving one to Modo, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Modo.  
"Oh momma, what am I gonna do?"  
"How about givin' her some o' that old Modo charm?" Modo looked at him skeptically,  
"Yeah right…"  
"Who's senses are you guys gonna wreak havoc on this time?" Charley's voice came from the doorway of the scoreboard.  
"Huh?" Throttle turned around and saw the small red spots on her cheeks. _I wonder how long she's been there?_  
"Mouse charm is a dangerous weapon," she winked at Modo as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"Everything ok Charley-girl?"  
"Everything is great actually!" she sat on the counter of their make-shift kitchen and regarded them with a look of innocence.  
"Uh oh! I know that look," Vinnie came over and crossed his arms.  
"What's up sweetheart?"  
"Oh nothing… I don't know if you guys have something similar on mars, but today is October 31st. It's Halloween!" Charley tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but the look on her face gave her away.

Modo smiled at how happy she looked. _Man she's beautiful… _  
"What's Halloween?" Throttle took another look swig of his root beer and walked over to where she sat on their counter.  
"A day where kids get to dress up like witches, zombies, vampires, and other neat costumes and go door to door to get candy,"  
"We're a little old for candy babe. So are you for that matter," Modo chuckled at Throttle's comment.  
"No way you'd pass for child Charley ma'am," _not with those curves…_  
"I know that you big lugs. But there are parties for adults. There's dancing… food… drinks…women..." She added the last one hoping that it would coax them to come with her.  
_The only woman I need there is you darlin'_, Modo wanted to say out loud but didn't.  
"Aren't you forgetting one thing?"  
"What's that?"  
"We're mice."  
"That's the best part!"  
"What?" They all looked at her like she'd lost her mind.  
"It's Halloween! There's no need to hide. People will just think that you guys are in costume."  
"I don't know…" Throttle rubbed the fur at the back of his neck, unsure if it would pass, but really wanting to get out of the scoreboard.  
"Pppllleeeaaassseee…." Charley put her hands together in front of her in earnest.  
"Well what do you guys think? Should we go out for a night out on the town?"

Modo stood up and walked over to Charley, and put his bionic arm around her shoulders. He always loved how she didn't shrink back from him. Like it was just a normal arm.  
"I think it's a great idea. Besides, I like the whole idea of dressin' up," he winked at Charley and grinned when she blushed.  
"Yeah… you're the only one bro," Modo regarded Vinnie with a look stern look, to which he raised his hands in defeat, "Fine! Fine! We go then."  
"Great!" Charley jumped off the counter and clapped her hands in excitement. She stood up on her tippy-toes and still had to pull Modo down to whisper,  
"Thank you," and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since the boys had agreed to go with her to a Halloween party Charley had to help them get costumes. Of course, all three wanted to dress as James Bond at first but Charley decided to show them a movie or two before leaving. _We have time… I already have my costume picked…_she smiled to herself trying to imagine their reaction.

She played Indiana Jones, to which Vinnie speedily chose to dress Indy for Halloween before any of his bros had a chance. Throttle stayed with dressing as James Bond, asking Modo first if he minded.

"Go ahead bro. I've already got an idea for a costume," thinking back to the romance novels he'd seen in Charley's mom's room. He had seen one with a medieval pirate on the cover. _Gotta aim to impress the ladies…_

After having gone out and picked up the stuff for them, Charley went back to the garage to get herself changed for the party. She smiled when she looked at the outfit that she'd thrown together. Trying to imagine how they'd react… especially Modo.  
She hadn't wanted to say anything, but she had heard Modo say her name in his sleep just as she'd opened the door to the scoreboard. The way he'd said her name, in that deep rumbling voice made blood rush to her cheeks and butterflies dance in her stomach… amidst other places.  
She had always found him to be a devastatingly good looking mouse, with matching charm. His size made him that much more stunning. _There's something about a guy who can tower over you with his height, strength and dark sexy dangerous looks, and yet be as gentle as a new born kitten…_  
She heard the sounds of approaching motorcycles and quickly changed into her costume.

"Charley-girl! You ready?" Vinnie called from his bike. He looked in his rear-view mirror and smiled handsomely at his reflection. He used the hat he'd converted into a bike helmet when he went down in the pits to save his bros and the whip he'd taken from the pit boss.

"Pretty spiffy if I do say so myself,"

"That's the problem. You do say so… too often," Throttle pointed out and chuckled at the dirty look he got in return.

"I'm coming. Just give me a minute. It's a little hard to climb down the trap door in this outfit." _I don't want you guys lookin' up my dress!_ She smiled at her reflection in her bedroom mirror and fixed the wings that she'd made. _Pretty amazing what you can do with aluminum wiring and white feather boas. I hope this isn't too much. Besides, I dress up as a grease jockey all year long. Gotta try to look feminine at some point._

The white silk spaghetti strap dress clung to her curves like a glove and came up a few inches above her knees and had slits on either side. She wore high heeled, closed toe sandals with white silk ribbons that wrapped up her calves to just a few inches below her knees.  
She finished the costume with silvery/white sparkling eye shadow, rosy cheeks, and frosty pink lip gloss. Looking in the mirror once more she adjusting her gold pipe cleaner halo, shook out her hair which she'd curled earlier, took a deep breath and walked over to the trap in the floor leading to the garage. _Into the den of lions I go…_

"I'm ready!"

Modo looked up into the trap in the ceiling, not seeing Charley and decided to save her the embarrassment and stepped directly under the trap.

"Jump Charley ma'am. I'll catch you," he put out his arms ready to catch her.

"Here I come," Charley jumped down and let out a little yelp as she fell, and let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Modo's neck for support when she felt his strong arms catch her. She blushed and hid her face in the fur on Modo's chest at the sound of Vinnie and Throttle's wolf whistles and Vinnie's comment of,  
"Angel's do fall from above! Damn, I hope they're all as hot as you babe,"

"Really stunning Charley-girl," Throttle had lowered his field specks to waggle his eye brows and wink at her. Charley laughed and held on tighter to Modo.

"Thanks for catchin' me big fella," when she got no response in return she looked up at him and all speech failed her when she saw his costume, and the way he was looking at her.

Modo had an authentic looking pirate's captain hat on, a white dress shirt he'd left mostly unbuttoned except for the bottom with ruffles at the collar and cuffs. He completed the outfit with a closely tailored men's navy blue dress jacket with tails, a pair of tight black leather biker pants, and his tall black biker boots.  
His eye patch worked perfectly and gave him even more of a dark sex appeal._ Holy Mother Mary… you must have been having one hell of a really good day when you created this big hunk of mouse._

"Oh, sorry Charley ma'am," realizing that he was still holding her closely to his chest, Modo put her down like she was made of glass and kept his arm around her waist.

"It's okay Modo," she reached up and pulled the front of his captain hat forward playfully and winked at him.  
"Lookin' good big guy," Modo blushed, cleared his throat, and pulled at the lapels his jacket… _Sheesh… it's getting hot in here…_

"Nice costumes guys! I'm impressed…" she crossed her arms and looked them over,

"You guys are gonna make some girls very lucky tonight at the party," she looked at the clock on the wall and gestured to their bikes.

"We'd better get going. The party started five minutes ago." She was about to go get a coat when Throttle grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Vinnie and I will go. It's at the recreational center right?"

"Right. But…" Charley tried to reach for her coat again, "it's cold outside."

"Modo here will keep you warm babe," he pulled her over to Modo, who had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Let's go hot shot," Throttle gestured that he and Vinnie ride out,

"Bro!" Vinnie whined, "things are just starting to get good around here,"

"I said let's go Vincent,"

"Aw man! I always miss out on the good stuff,"

As the two mice rode out, Modo took a step towards Charley and offered her his jacket.  
"You mind ridin' with me Charley ma'am? I promise to behave and I will keep you warm. That is, if it's okay with you," Modo looked shyly down at her and made to drape his jacket on her shoulders. Charley smiled up into his gentle face and closed jacket around herself taking in his musky masculine scent that still lingered on it.

"I'd like that," he led her to li'l hoss and let her take the seat in front so she could sit sideways, while he climbed in back and reached around her to the handlebars.

Charley convinced him to take his jacket back; it gave her an excuse to wrap her arms around his waist, under the jacket. And with her halo on her head, she couldn't wear her helmet, fearing that she might crush it, giving her more of a reason to hold on tighter.

The drive to the recreational center was one of best rides he could ever remember. With Charley's soft supple body molded to his, it felt like they bodies were like two puzzle pieces, fitting together perfectly

"You look really beautiful tonight darlin'," Modo broke the silence with his deep voice resonating deep down into his chest. Charley felt the vibrations and snuggled closer.

"Thank you," She looked up at him but couldn't see his face through his visor. She smiled anyway feeling his eye trained on her. He ran his hands through her hair and urged her to lay her head back on his chest.  
"We're almost there darlin',"

"Greasepit! Get in here!" Limburger eyed the vile of clear liquid and smiled.

"D'Uh yeah boss,"

"There's a Halloween event at the recreational center and I have a feeling those retched rodents will be there,"

"You wants me to pulverize 'em boss?" Greasepit scratched his head not understanding his boss' plan.

"No dear boy. Even if you tried, you're simply too incompetent to actually succeed, and so I had something a little more subtle in mind."

"D'Uh that's not fair boss. It's always three against one! Nows if that big one that speaks real stupid-like wasn't there, I'd say the odds would be even."

"That's exactly what I had in mind my boy. Now the plan is simple enough. Go to the festivities, and see if that grotesque giant is there. If he is, make sure to pour this vile of poison into his drink. That'll take care of our little setbacks."

"Right boss! Pour this into the rodent's drink. Got it!"

"Good… You had me worried for a moment... Now go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When all four arrived at the party, Charley looked around and found her two friends who were waiting for her and the guys. When she spotted them she smiled and waved them over. Angeleen or Angie and Kassandra or Kass had met the biker mice when they were over at the garage one night for a girls' night to help Charley relax. Angie had managed to have another doctor replace her at the hospital, and Kass had closed her lawfirm early that evening. The guys were racing up the street and had come bursting into the garage to the very pleasing sight of three girls in nighties watching horror flicks and doing each other's nail polish.  
Angie and Kass had taken very well to the fact that the guys were Martian, promised to keep it low, and had been fascinated by them. Not that the attention wasn't reciprocated. Throttle had become quite enamored by the raven haired layer. His bros had teased him with 'What is it with you and the strong women?' he'd just shrugged, smiled and said 'What can I say? I like a woman who knows what she wants.'

Vinnie on the other hand had his hands full with the mischievous, sarcastic, and fun loving blonde doctor. She'd made her intentions known right from the start when she looked him over and gave him a crooked grin to which Vinnie blushed. Modo and Throttle had burst out laughing liking her immediately, Vinnie agreed with them wholeheartedly.

"Hey guys! I can't get over you actually made it!" Angie, dressed as a devil in her body suit, fork tail, horns and pitch fork hugged Charley and looked the boys over in a look that brought out little rosy hues from below the fur on their cheeks.  
"Lookin' good boys!"

"Oh my God! You came!" Kass came from behind in her playboy bunny suit and put her arms around Vinnie and Throttle's waist and hugged them close.

"Holy shit bro… We HAVE to start havin' Halloween on Mars,"

"You're tellin' me," Throttle looked at the three girls all dolled in their sexy costumes and couldn't help feeling a little turned on.

"And here I thought we were gonna have the upper hand with our macho hero costumes," Modo smiled at the girls and put a protective arm around Charley.

Angie and Kass were talking and stopped when they saw Modo's metal arm slip around Charley's waist. Both smiled knowingly at Charley who blushed and leaned back against her big mouse.

"I always knew you had a thing for big studdly mice. Never knew that you had such good taste though," Modo lowered his head to hide his grin and his blush under the wide brim of his hat.

"Any of you girls interested in big studdly mice?" Vinnie offered an arm, and chuckled when Angie took it eagerly.

"You know it hot shot. Come on. You can get me a drink," Angie hugged his arm and led him to the bar.

"Wanna come with me Kassie-girl?" Kass smiled, pulled on one of her rabbit ears shyly and took his arm.

"I'd love to handsome. Come, let's go dancing,"Kass pulled Throttle out onto the dance floor, leaving Modo and Charley alone.

"You wanna dance Charley ma'am?" Modo motioned to the dance floor.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Charley turned around in his arm so she could look up at him.

"I can, sorta. Thoughtit would make ya happy darlin'," he stroked her cheek with his thumb praying that he wouldn't break any of her toes, _not the impression I wanna make…_

He led her out to the dance floor just as _Nothing Else Matters _by Metallica came on.

"Oh! I love this song," Charley put her arms around his shoulders… or as high as she could around his shoulders, and lay her head on his chest.

"Charley ma'am, I –"

"I like it when you call me darlin'," Modo smiled and his heart beat faster at her confession.

"Darlin'," He smiled when he felt her rub her cheek against his chest.

"I've been wantin' to talk to you for some time now. But… but I haven't been brave enough to just come out 'n say it," Modo hung his head in embarrassment, afraid to let her see his uncertainty.

"You? Not brave enough?!" Charley teased him, and stroked his cheek lovingly when she saw his smile failing to reach his eye.

"Yeah me… I'm not the mouse I use to be with my arm 'n missin' eye 'n all," hearing the sorrow in his voice, Charley reached up, caressed the left side of his face and ran her fingers over the strap of his eye patch. Then taking his bionic arm, she took his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Modo, your qualities are what make you a great mouse. Any woman who doesn't see that is blind and doesn't deserve you. I'm really happy that you chose to share yourself with me," reaching up on her toes, she pulled him down for a kiss. When their mouths met both felt the immeidate intensity of it even though their lips had just brushed.

"Oh momma," Modo breathed in a ragged breath and looked down at Charley, hardly believing that such a small woman could knock him on his ass with a small kiss. _She felt it too,_ he thought when he saw Charley running her fingertips over her lips where their mouths had met, her breaths coming in short gasps and her eyes never leaving his.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out save for a small moan as she craved for his lips once more.

Seeing the desire in her eyes, Modo groaned and felt himself harden, especially when Charley's hands ran up his chest and curled around his neck, pulling him down once more. _Damn… too bad there's so many people here…_

Just like the first kiss, the initial touch sent a pleasurable jolt down their bodies as they molded their mouth's to each other. Modo coaxed Charley's mouth open with his tongue while reaching down and picking her off the floor with his hands on her ass. Instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, Charley wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, running her fingers in the fur at the back of his head. Modo backed up until her back came in contact with a support beam in the middle of the dance floor. Gasping in surprise, Charley broke the kiss for a brief second, and took his mouth again hungrily trembling in her arousal at the deep growl escaping Modo's throat at her enthusiasm.

Finally coming up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other and regarded each other with crooked grins.

"I… I think I need a drink," Charley ran her hand down his chest, _w__ow… I've never felt anything like that before…_

"I'll go get us some drinks darlin'," Thankful for the chance to collect himself, Modo set her down walked over to the bar not noticing the figure hiding behind the big plant with the vile of poison in his hands.

"The mousie's approaching," sneered Greasepit, pulling the cork out.

Modo poured two glasses of the punch they were serving.  
"How's it goin' big fella?" Modo turned to see Throttle behind him with his arms around Kass. Greasepit, got on all fours and inched over to the table

"This is my chance," he poured the entire vile into one of the glasses.

"Just getting' some drinks is all," he was about to turn back to get them but Kass put her hand on his arm urging him to look at her.

"You have no idea how lucky she is to have found you Modo. She really needs a good guy like you. She's had such bad luck in the past." She squeezed his wrist and smiled when he squeezed back.

"I don't know what happened in the past, but I don't care. She's mine now and I aim to make sure that she treated right,"

"Like knockin' her socks off," Throttle chuckled when Modo nearly spilled his drinks.

"Yeah, phew!!" Kass fanned herself, "that kiss was hot," she giggled and urged Throttle back on the dance floor.  
_Man! If Vinnie saw it he'll bug me about it for weeks… oh well… _

He spotted Charley leaning against the beam and walked over offering her one of the glasses.

"Thanks handsome," she smiled at him, took a sip, and laughed when she felt his tail wrap around her waist, lift her off the floor, and into his arms.

His drink forgotten, Modo, held the woman of his dreams _literally,_ he reminded himself with a smile, and lowered his mouth to hers.

"Where were we darlin'?" smiling at his playful nature, she put an arm around his neck, and other behind his head, coaxing him closer until he could feel the heat of her breath on his muzzle.

"I think I know," he chuckled when she played back and closed off the distance, taking her mouth in a deep passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor. People stopped to look at the big brawny pirate under the spot light deeply kissing the angel in his arms, her wings draped over his muscled forearm. Women watched wistfully, wishing they were the one in his arms. Men applauded and cheered the pirate for having caught himself such a beauty.

Charley moaned and held on tighter, her feelings assaulting her senses to the point of nearly falling unconscious. _Wait… something isn't right…_ her head was spinning, and her stomach started to spasm.  
She gasped in pain, and clutched at Modo's coat lapels in pain.

"Charley?... Darlin' are you alright?" Modo looked down at Charley's pale face, and getting paler still. Her lips started taking on a blueish tinge and her breathing came in small gasps.

"Charley? Charley!" Modo looked around and caught sight of Greasepit making his exit through the back door of the center. _That son of bitch! Wait 'til I get my hands on that pig!_ But first he had to find help… Charley's life depended on it. _Where was Throttle? No, Angie! She's a doctor, she'll know what to do!_

"Bros!" Throttle and Vinnie heard Modo's anguished yell and ran over with the girls behind them. They stopped at the arresting sight before them: Modo with a tear runnig down his cheek as he held a lifeless angel, her head and curls hanging over his arm.

"I think Charley's been poisoned. It was suppose to be me. I know it. I saw Greasepit leaving,"

"What?!" Vinnie and Throttle, ran up to him and looked at Charley's pale face, afraid that it was too late.

Reacting on years of training, Angie ran over, looked at the color of her lips, felt her faint breathing against her cheek, and swore.

"Shit! They used a fast acting poison. We'll have to purge it out of her quick before it reaches her blood stream. How long since she drank the punch?" Modo couldn't hear Angie through the loud agonizing beating of his heart in his ears.

"Modo! Pay attention to me! I need you to pay attention to me! How long since she drank the punch?!"

"I…less than 2 minutes ago,"

"We have to act fast! Guys, bring her to my place. I have stuff there that'll help her. But we have to move quick!"

They all rode out of the party at top speed following Vinnie as Angie gave him directions to get to her house. Once there, she ran up the stairs and opened the door, flicking on the lights. She threw a blanket and a few pillows on the marble island in her kitchen.

"Lay her on the island," Modo lay her down carefully, brushing the wisps of hair away from her face. He had removed his hat, and coat.

"Guys, if you have weak stomachs I suggest that you leave, now!"

"No way babe, we're staying for Charley. What do you want us to do?"

Angie nodded her approval, _Charley you are one lucky girl to have friends like this,_ and pointed to the sink.

"There's a bucket under there," as Throttle reached under the sink, Kass came running out of the bathroom with a bottle of Ipecac,

"I found it!"

"Good! We have to give it to her now or it might be too late," Angie poured the brownish black syrup down Charley's throat and held her down when she tried to turn away.

"Guys, I could use some help right about now! The bucket!" Angie yelled as Charley started to convulse.

"What the hell was that stuff?"

"It's an emetic. It's gonna make her throw up," as though on cue, Charley sat up like the little girl from the horror movie they watched last week _The Exorcist_, and threw up into the bucket between her legs.

"Someone needs to hold her hair back and support her. I can guarantee she won't be conscious through all of this."

The mice looked worriedly at Angie who ran to get towels and face cloths out of her linen closet.

"We need to get her to throw up as much of the poison out of her stomach as possible,"

The retching went on for over 30 minutes. Charley was deathly pale, her eyes looked sunken in, her lips were blue, and she'd broken out into cold sweats shaking violently.  
Throttle picked up the sides of the blanket she was sitting on and wrapped them close around her, giving the ends to Modo who held her. His metal arm was across her chest, holding her up, while his flesh hand held her hair away from her face.  
Kass rooted through the cabinets with Vinnie looking for honey and lemon juice. Vinnie found the honey, and Kass found the lemon juice.

"Ok. That should have taken care of it. Now we need to feed her honey and lemon juice in small amounts," Modo reached out for the teaspoons she had in her hand, ready to do whatever was necessary.

"Give it to me Angie ma'am. I'll do it. Just let me know how much." Angie's heart twisted at the troubled look in his eye and how gentle he was with her.

"Just little bits at a time. The honey will coat her throat and stomach, allowing them to heal and the acid in the lemon juice will get rid of any infections. If you want to take a break, just holler. I'll be in the next room preparing beds for everyone. Charley can sleep in my bed."

"I'll be just fine. Hope you don't mind, but I ain't leavin' her side. I'll be sleepin' in that bed with her." Modo's statement left no room for argument. Angie simply nodded and went into her living room, pulling out her two hid-a-beds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All through the night, Modo sat against the headboard in Angie's bed with Charley in his lap, vigilantly feeding her tiny spoonfuls of honey and lemon juice. It was four in the morning before Charley started to get her color back and fell asleep in Modo's arms. Modo heaved a long sighed of relief, kissed her forehead, and slowly pushed himself away from the headboard with his bionic arm so they could lie down and sleep comfortably, while still holding Charley with the other.

Angie was the first to wake up around eleven with Vinnie's arm holding her tightly spooned against him. She quietly disentangled herself from him and made her way up the stairs into her bedroom to have a peek at Charley. She opened the door to a beautiful sight that brought a lump to her throat.  
Modo was lying on his left side, his dress shirt and boots cast aside, holding Charley with both arms, his muzzle buried deep in her hair. Her face was snuggled into his chest and her legs nestled between his two big ones. They looked so happy she felt awful having to wake them up, but she had to be sure Charley had made it through the night okay.

"I think she's gonna be alright Angie ma'am," Modo, who'd heard Angie coming up the stairs, brushed the hair away from Charley's face and looked at Angie with a smile.

"You're good. Hardly anyone can ever hear me coming," Angie grinned at him, and put the back of her hand against Charley's forehead. She had a slight fever but it was normal after what her body had just endured. Her forehead was clammy but feeling the heat coming off of Modo, she wasn't worried about it being related to the poisoning.

"You're right. She's gonna be just fine. We got her just in time," She sat on the bed and sighed with relief.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night," Modo smiled appreciatively at Angie.

"Don't mention it," Angie brought up her legs to sit cross-legged and yelped in surprise, almost falling off the bed, when Vinnie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, yawning.

"Mornin' sweetheart," then looking at Charley he looked at Modo who smiled in return, "She looks a lot better than she did last night. Phew! I'd hate to go through that again."

"Go through what?" Throttle leaned in the doorway, and couldn't help but grin at how happy Modo looked.

"Where's Kass?" Angie kissed Vinnie's cheek and stood up.

"In the kitchen. Said she was throwing some breakfast together," he chuckled when her face paled.

"Oh jesus! Last time she cooked she ruined my Teflon pan set," Angie left the room and ran downstairs yelling, "Don't you dare touch my new Teflon set!"

Throttle laughed as he watched her run down the stairs until she was out of sight, then turned back to the Vinnie and Modo.  
"How she doin'?" Charley stirred when the two other mice sat down on the bed.

"She's done better, thanx," was her response as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Mornin' darlin'," Modo kissed her forehead and let her sit up. Charley tried to push herself up but her body was so weak her arms started to shake from the effort.

"Slowly Charley-girl," Vinnie took her elbow and helped her sit up.

"Thanx," running her tongue over her teeth, and cringed, _Yuck! I wonder if Angie kept the toothbrush I brought here last week..._ Inching over to the side of the bed, Charley got up slowly and made her way over to the bathroom.  
"Be right back guys,"

While Charley was in the bathroom, Modo sat up against the headboard and rubbed the fur on the back of his neck.  
"So, when do we pound Greaseface and the big cheese?"

"Right after breakfast I hope. I hate fighting on an empty stomach," Vinnie lay down on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah me too. I wonder if Angie's got cheese danishes," Modo's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Aw yuck! I hate cheese!" Vinnie made a gagging noise and propped his feet up on the bed.

"Vinnie, you are some mouse," Charley walked out of the bathroom looking a lot livelier. She'd washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head. Modo gasped at the sight of her slender neck and delicate female features,_ it's the same as my dream… _

Seeing and feeling his intense stare, Charley felt heat spreading through her body. _God he's sexy…_ she reached out with her hand and ran her fingers through the fur on the top of his head.  
"You okay Modo?"

"Just fine darlin'," he wrapped his metal arm around her waist, coaxing her over. Loving the feel of his arm around her, she decided to play with him. _Angie will probably say that it's healthy and that it'll help me recuperate,_ she laughed to herself.

"You sure about that?" her fingers made their way down to his strong jaw line and over his mouth. Kissing her fingers, Modo could see that she was in a playful mood and was more than eager to play with her. He ran his other hand up her bare leg and stroked the back of her thigh.

"I don't know… I'm feelin' a little weak all of a sudden," grinning, he brought her closer until she had one knee on the mattress.

"Ookkk! That's our cue," Vinnie and Throttle made for the door and closed it behind them.

"You think they should be gettin' it on like that?" Vinnie gestured to the door with his head, and blushed when Throttle laughed at him.

"Since when do you question sex? I bet Angie will say it's fine. Besides, Modo'll take it easy with her. He cares too much. Come on. Maybe the girls have some food set up on the island Charley puked on lst night."

"Aw bro! that's disgusto!" Throttle laughed at Vinnie's shocked look and raced him down the stairs.

_Meanwhile…_  
"Feelin' weak… well that's not good," reaching down to kiss him, but stopping short of their mouths actually making contact, she spoke softly against his muzzle, smiling when his jaw flexed in anticipation, "I think I have a remedy for that,"

Charley closed the distance and put her mouth on his, softly at first, but she became more and more fiery as she deepened the kiss. Modo was surprised by her vigor and matched her hunger by pulling her onto his lap and running his hands up the back of her thighs, under her dress, to cup her ass in his big hands. He moaned excitedly when he didn't feel any underwear; just the most discreet of g-strings.

Charley got up on her knees, leaning the front of her body against Modo's chest and cupped his upturned face. She couldn't seem to get enough of her big mouse. She ran her hands up and down his chest, loving the feel of him quivering under her hands when her fingertips ran over his nipples. She wanted to touch, taste, and feel more. She leaned down and found his nipples in his fur with her tongue and lapped at them, then sucking, and then lightly biting them, bringing out low growls of arousal from Modo.  
Running his big powerful hands up her body, under her dress, he raised it carefully and gently pulled it over her head.  
Charley felt beautiful under his gaze as he ran his hands up and down her curves like he did his beloved motorcycle.

"You're more beautiful than I ever dreamed," his hands reached around, unclasped her bra and slowly peeled it off her. Starting to feel shy, Charley crossed her arms over her chest and blushed from head to toe.

Seeing her cheeks turning to beautiful rosy hue, Modo chuckled and ran his big hands up her arms and shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, making his way up her neck. Blowing softly into her ear, he ran his tongue along the contour and then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mouse charm really is devastating," Modo chuckled against Charley's temple at her breathless confession and brought up his legs, urging her to lie back while untucking her legs from under her and bringing them forward on either side of him.

"Just wanna be careful darlin'," Charley smiled and reveled in all the attention, letting her arms be pulled away from her chest when he took hold of her wrists. She blushed again, and shyly turned away. Modo took her chin in his hand and turned her back to him, the hungry look in his eyes making her gasp in excitement.

"I've wanted you for so long. Dreamt of this so often. But nothing compares to seeing you now. You're breathtakin' darlin',"

"Thank you..." looking up at him she smiled shyly then playfully, "You're not playing fair. You're still dressed… sort of," seeing that he was wearing only his pants from the night before, she stretched in his lap, feeling more and more beautiful under his ravenous stare. He moaned and held her tightly against him with his hands when her cleft rubbed against his arousal

.  
"Damn you feel good," while leaning down to suck on a nipple, and growing harder at her throaty gasps and moans, he undid his pants, and lifted his hips up just enough to pull them out from under him. Charley leaned away from his legs and pulled them off the rest of the way and threw them on the floor.

The only barrier between them was her g-string and his boxer-briefs. Seeing the size of the bulge in his underwear, Charley was suddenly a little anxious. Catching her uneasy stare he thought back to his dream, smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her neck.

"It may be big, but it's very gentle," Modo lengthened even more remembering how it had ended, but more so at the reality that the woman he'd dreamt about on countless lonely nights was sitting naked in his lap.

"Ummm," Charley let her head fall back against his knees as he brought her closer. Her worries appeased, she let herself sink down lower in his lap relishing in the intimate contact. Gently biting her neck, Modo growled and quickly turned the tables on her, putting her flat on her back with him on top.

"So that's how you wanna play… I'm game," Smiling he brought her legs up over his enormous shoulders, gripped her thighs tightly in his big hands and grinned at the shocked looked on her face.

"Modo, honey... what are you…ohhh god," Charley's back arched off the bed as he nuzzled her g-string aside and gently inserted his tongue, licking softly… tasting.  
"Modo…" panting and holding on to his shoulders, she arched again, his unrelenting mouth sending her over the edge time and time again over what seemed like an endless period of time.

"You taste so good darlin'," he put her legs down and moved himself upwards between her legs until he was leaning on his hands on either side of her head.

"My turn," running her hands down his chest, past his waist, she reached into his boxer briefs and stroked the head of his cock with soft inquisitive fingers.

Modo moaned, the cords of muscles in his neck tight as he forced himself not take her like an animal. He took hold her wrists and held them above her head in one of his massive hands.  
"Not this time darlin'. We're gonna take this nice and slow. Don't want you to tire yourself out after last night," he held tighter when she tried to free herself.  
"Uh uh," he leaned down and bit her neck wihle rocking his hips against her.

"Please…" arching her hips to meet his, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him harder.

"I can't stand it anymore," reaching down with his free hand, he ripped off her g-string, and practically ripped off his own underwear he was so eager to sink himself inside her. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Charley ran a leg up his leg and thigh until her foot rested at the small of his back, pressing him down to her. At the feel of his shaft rubbing against the soft skin between her thighs, Modo's eye closed, overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure just that little touch caused.

"Little minx," he gasped through a crooked grin, "you're playin' with fire," he poised himself above her, her hips arching ready for him.

"I like taking risks…" She bit his shoulder, and arched up, her softness touching his.

That was his undoing. He took hold of his shaft inserted hismself slowly in her scented warmth and buried his muzzle in her hair, moaning as wave after wave of excruciating pleasure washed over him. His back started to shake, and he broke out in a sweat trying to control himself. Charley's soft gasps and moans as well as her muscles clasping his cock tightly nearly sent him over the edge. _Get a hold of yourself… she's still recovering…_ as though wanting to contradict him, Charley brought her legs up higher around his waist and arched her hips, grinding against him.  
"Darlin'," the fact that he could still speak was beyond him, "you have to take it easy." He wrapped his tail around her waist, keeping her still.

He controlled all the movements with his tail and hips, taking his time, relishing in her little noises of pleasure. Charley bit her lip fearing that the others would hear her, but Modo nuzzled her mouth open with his and tasted her pants and soft whimpers.  
Nearing the edge, Modo couldn't hold back anymore. He let go of her wrists long enough to sit back on his knees and sit her on his lap, facing away from him. His tail wrapped around her wrists and kept them up around his neck. Taking her hips in his hands he lifted her up and down on his cock, faster as he felt himself coming. Feeling her muscles spasm around his shaft, seeing throw her head back against his chest in abandon, as well her breathless scream, he knew she had just climaxed. He joined her and spilled himself inside her while let out a low guttural groan of pure pleasure.

"Oh momma," was all Charley could say when her heart slowed down to its normal rhythm. Modo chuckled urging to lay down with him by pulling her atop him.

"I love you," Charley whispered against his chest, and rubbed her cheek against his soft fur.

Taken aback by her confession, Modo's heart soared and he held her tighter to him with his metal hand while running his other hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head.  
"I love you too darlin',"

Completely exhausted and sated, they fell asleep. He pulled the blanket up with his tail and covered Charley up to her shoulders. He smiled when her breathing slowed to an even rhythm, telling him she was already asleep. He closed his eyes and joined her in a peaceful slumber.

"Well, did you poison that monstrous mouse?"

"D'Uh yeah boss! You should have seen it. I put it in the first glass he poured. I did good this time huh?!" Greasepit hooked his thumbs behind the straps of his overalls, very pleased with himself.

"Whatever do you mean, 'the first glass he poured'," Limburger asked disconcertingly.

"Well, he poured one. Then another. I think it was for that mecanic back at the garage,"

Covering his face with his hand, he asked through clenched teeth,  
"Did you actually see him drinking the one with the poison in it,"

"No, but I did see that girl fall unconscious. Maybe it was his costume… I should try dressin' up too for Halloween next year…"

"Oh shut up!" Limburger slammed his fist on his desk and walked around to Greasepit.

"Greasepit my dear boy. Do you realize what you have just done?" He put an arm around Greasepit's shoulders and let him towards the door.

"D'Uh…no?"

"You've just given that grotesque rodent an excuse to come here and destroy my tower!…Again!" He yelled as he threw Greasepit out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charley woke up feeling wonderful and blissfully happy. She stretched her arms and felt the big mass, that was Modo, below her. _Oh God… what a morning… _she rubbed her cheek against his fur and took in his arousing scent of sweat, fur, metal, and sex. She kissed his chest, stretched the rest of her limbs languorously, and smiled when felt his metal hand slide down her body and cup her ass. His other hand was in her hair, brushing it back from her eyes.  
"'Afternoon darlin'," he brushed his hand along her face and ran his thumb across her lower lip. She kissed his thumb and grinned mischievously at his sharp intake of breath.

"You're insatiable,"

"You like it," she smiled as she inched her way up the wide expanse of his chest to kiss him.

"Yeah, I do,"

Lightly biting his neck, she whispered against his fur,  
"Don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Me too. We'd better go down and eat before the rest of breakfast is gone,"

"I'm not talkin' about food," Modo chuckled and urged her to pull on a pair of Angie's boxer shorts and a tank top and go have a bite to eat with him.

_Back in the dinning room, _  
Vinnie and Throttle were sitting in the U shaped booth with the girl between them.

Charley entered the kitchen with Modo behind her his smile lighting up the room.

"So, did you two have fun?" Vinnie leaned back with one leg up on the seat and his arm propped on his knee. Angie elbowed him in the side and gave him a reproachful look.

"What?!" He raised his hands baffled, and looked at her wondering what he'd done.

"You don't ask questions like that!"

"Why not?" Ignoring him, Angie took a sip of her coffee and looked at Charley wickedly over the rim of her cup.

"So… how was it?"

"Why you!" Vinnie took her cup away and tickled her sides. Angie laughed and tried to get away but found no escape from his tickle assault.

"You two are awful," Kass shook her head at them, and urged Throttle to scoot closer to her to let Charley and Modo sit.

"You feeling up to eating?" Angie asked when Vinnie had stopped tickling her… touch her was more like it.

"I'm starving!" looking at the food on the table, Charley wasn't sure where to start so she opted to start with a cup of coffee.  
"I bet," Kass giggled, and laughed even harder when Charley choked on her coffee.

Between laughs and coughs at her friends' teasing, Charley managed to clear her throat and reached over for a pancake which she folded and ate with her hands.  
"You have no idea!" she proclaimed between bites.

"Charley!" Modo laughed and pulled her close for a big bear hug and kissed her head. Throttle and Vinnie gave Modo huge grins, Vinnie proclaiming,

"Not bad old man! I'm impressed," Modo rolled his eyes and laughed,

"Thanks Vin... I think,"

"I'd say you're feelin' better," Throttle leaned back in the booth and grinned knowingly at Modo over Charley's head, taking in his relaxed sated demeanor. _She's just what the big fella needed…_

Modo couldn't help but have a grin across his face sitting beside the woman he loved and had just made love to… _I can't wait to touch her again… _  
Piling himself up plate of food in hopes to distract himself, Modo tried to reign in the urge to throw Charley up over his shoulder and head back upstairs and ravish her once more.  
After another pancake and a hash brown, Charley finished her coffee and lay back against the booth, and sighed, closing her eyes in contentment at a full stomach.

"Tired darlin'?" Modo kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. _I'm the luckiest woman in the world…_ she opened her eyes to look up into his handsome face and smiled softly.

"A little but I'll be fine," then turning around to look at the clock on the wall she gasped at the time.

"Shit! I have a client due to come in fifteen minutes,"

"Already taken care of babe," Throttle put his arm around her shoulders, squeezed it reassuringly and smiled.

"You're not workin' today Charley-girl. Besides, it's Saturday," Vinnie spoke against Angie's temple with his arm around her shoulders.

All three mice and the two women looked at her to see how she'd react. Charley was an uncompromising worker, and usually exploded in anger if any of them meddled in her business.

"What did you tell him?" all five were shocked when she remained calm. _Maybe it's a front… _Kass leaned on her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

"That you came down with a bug but that your assistants would be there in the afternoon to take care of his truck,"

"Assistants?" All three mice grinned at her.

"Do you guys even know the first thing about earth mechanics?"

"If it makes you feel better, you can supervise," Throttle offered, "but you ain't workin',"

"Yes dad… but I warn you, this client is… special." She opened her eyes wide to emphasize her point and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with him," reaching for another bite to eat, Vinnie reluctantly removed his arm from around Angie and slid out of the booth.

"We should probably get goin' bros. He'll be at the garage in less than an hour,"

Modo, Charley, and Throttle slid out as well to go get ready.  
"We leave in fifteen minutes bros," Throttle called out as he grabbed his vest, socks, and boots.

"Okay," Charley stepped into the bedroom, gasped and turned around when the door closed behind her. Modo stood against the wall behind the door with his metal arm on the closed door… and a hungry look on his face.

"Modo… we only have fifteen minutes to get ready," she backed up and shivered excitedly at his lustful grin.

"That's plenty of time…" he slowly made his way over to her, relishing in her little excited shudder, and her weak protest.

"Ummm," looking up and down his body, and practically drooling at the sight of his erection straining against the material of his pants, Charley tried to get a hold of herself.

"It's not enough time. We have to… to…" she gave a little shriek when her back came in contact with the wall beside the bathroom door.

"To what?" closing the distance, he reached down, grabbed her ass and lifted her up to straddle his hips. Unconsciously wrapping her legs around his waist, holding on to his thickly muscled shoulders and biceps, she threw her head back against the wall moaning as he rhythmically ground his shaft against her.

"To… We have to get ready…" her voice was low and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"We will," kissing her deeply, he reached between them and ripped the seam at the crotch of her shorts, he unzipped his pants, released his erection from his underwear and slid it into her already wet softness.

"We will… but first," he started to make his first stroke in and out, and groaned at the intense pleasure and decided to give in to the urge to take her hard.  
"Hold on darlin'," Reaching up, Charley looked above her and spotted the bathrobe hooks on the wall beside the doorway to the bathroom. Taking hold of the big hooks above her she moaned excitedly when he slammed his hips against her. Wrapping his tail around her waist, he growled low and animalistic as he bit her neck.

Struggling for breath, Charley arched her back against the wall, pressing herself down harder against his thundering hips.  
Feeling heat spreading through her body from her most intimate place, Charley opened her eyes in shock as a huge wave of pleasure assaulted her senses and threw into oblivion.

Hearing her scream of pleasure, Modo pounded harder, practically roaring from the extreme sensations as he came inside her.  
"That was intense…" Charley smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder. Modo chuckled and looked up, sweat running down his forehead. He kissed her, his mouth shaking with the intensity of their lovemaking.

"I really have to teach you how to remove clothing. That's the second thing you rip,"

"You like it," still inside her, he pressed her harder against the wall with his hips.

Gasping in surprise, she looked at him playfully,  
"You're right. I do like it," She let go of the hooks and wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue teasing his.

"We have to get ready darlin',"

"I seem to remember telling you the same thing," Letting her down slowly, Charley jumped into a pair of Angie's blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Modo only had to do up his pants.

"No fair,"

"Who said I play fair?" coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a hug.

"I noticed…" running her fingers over his huge forearm and bionic arm, she leaned back and chuckled when he kissed her forehead.

"Come on. They're probably waitin' downstairs."

Sure enough, Throttle and Vinnie were outside sitting on their bikes, helmets on, and ready to go when Charley and Modo stepped out.  
"Unfinished business?" Throttle grinned at Charley.

"Something like that," Modo laughed and sat her behind him with his tail.

"Let's rock!" he yelled

"And ride!" they all yelled in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the garage, Vinnie rolled out Charley's massive tool chest and took out the tools he thought they'd need. Throttle and Charley cleaned up to help give the garage some semblance of professionalism. Modo stood under the lift, greasing it and tightening its screws and bolts. _Damn this thing's gone through a lot… it's a wonder it still works… _  
Just as he was finishing the last screw a very loud irritated sounding voice came from just outside the garage doors.  
"Just great," brushing the dust off her shirt, she made her way to the door, "he's here."

She opened the door to let him in, and was practically pushed aside by some pompous man in a suit on his cell phone with his long hair tied back in a greasy ponytail. Throttle grabbed hold of Charley and held her back when she growled and was about to clock him on the back of the head with her vice-grip while he still spoke on his phone.  
"Not wise Charley-girl. He's payin' to have his truck fixed. You need the cash,"

"Don't waste your breath on this guy darlin'," even though Modo's voice was calm and collected, his eye was glowing as he eyed the man who still had his back to them speaking on his cell phone. _No one disrespects women when I'm around…especially not my woman…_

"We'll have his truck fixed in no time," Vinnie smiled and made his way over to the arrogant snob.

"Uh oh…" Throttle made to grab him but Charley stopped him.

"It's okay. The lowlife could use a rude awakening," and rude it was.

"Hey, you want your truck fixed or what?"

Looking snubbed, the man spoke a few words into the phone all the while keeping his eyes trained on Vinnie, then hung up.  
"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"You. Now you want your pick-up fixed or not?" looking as though he'd been struck in the face, the man made his way over to Charley looking like he was going hit her.

"I don't know where you got these repulsive workers, but I insist that you fix my truck,"

"Sorry Mr… what's your name?" Throttle lowered his field specks and fixed him with an annoyed look.

"Templeton. Robert Templeton,"

"Well listen, Bob… Ms. Davidson here isn't feeling well today, so we're your mechanics. If you want to have your truck fixed I suggest you apologize to lady. And I mean now,"

Looking affronted, he stood straighter, and cleared his throat.  
"I have done nothing wrong. I won't do it," he looked down his nose at them, well Charley, he barely made it to Modo's chest plate. Charley grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her.

"The only reason I agreed to repair your truck is because no one else would and I feel bad for your pick-up," Modo put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"It's okay darlin'. We'll deal with him," then turning, he eyed Robert with a look that drained all the color from his face.

"I don't like men who rough up women. Especially when that woman is mine," looking like he'd just wet his pants, Robert's face paled and he decided that fighting with this giant wall of muscles may not be the smartest thing.

"I… I'm sorry. Okay! I'm sorry!" he pleaded as he leaned over so he could see Charley around Modo's massive frame.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, where's your truck?"

"Jus- Just outside the door. The tow truck left it there," he breathed a sigh of relief when Modo walked past him and opened the garage door.The truck in question was a black Ford F-450 Super Duty.

"How are you going to bring it in? Where's your tow truck?" Robert looked around, not seeing it.

"No need. Besides, Modo's been lookin' for some exercise,"

"Huh?"

"Got your tow right here," He swung a big chain in his hand, smiling he hooked it on the steel grill over the bumper.

"You're not seriously going to pull it in? It weighs a ton!" Robert tried to object and Charley pushed him back against the work bench.

"You want it fixed or not? We have to bring it in first. Besides, Modo's enjoying himself," she smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

"You know it darlin'," putting the chain over his metal shoulder, he heaved the truck inside.

Watching Modo's muscles rippling as he effortlessly pulled the enormous pick-up inside, Charley couldn't help but feel aroused. _Oh my…_ biting her lower lip, she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to appease the goosebumps that had suddenly appeared.

"Easy sweetheart. We've got company," chuckling at her dark blush, Vinnie pulled her over to a chair and urged her to sit down.

"Just rest. We'll do the work babe,"

"How about I get drinks while you guys work?"

"You're a doll babe," giving her a quick squeeze he walked back to the pick-up where Modo was already on the creeper about to go under before putting it on the lift.  
"Hey hey hey!" he teased with a smile when he saw Vinnie smiling down at Charley, "get your own,"

Charley laughed and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Your own what?" Angie walked in dressed in a pin stripe skirt with matching dress jacket, low cut white blouse and black pumps.

"I already have. 'Til later sweetheart," winking at Angie, Vinnie picked up a wrench and made his way to the open hood of the truck.

"You're incorrigible," but smiling anyway, Angie walked over to Charley in the kitchen with two cups of coffee and some pills.

"Here, this'll help in case you get anymore stomach spasms,"

"Thanks. What about the coffee?" leaning against the kitchen counter, Angie took a sip of the steaming black liquid.

"That's for me. Like the hunk said; get your own," laughing she handing her the other one.

"Nothing better than a hot steaming cup of coffee after a board of directors' meeting. You have any Bailey's or St-Brendan's?" Bottle of Bailey's already in hand at the sight of Angie's arrival, Charley handed it over to her and laughed when Angie poured a little, sighed, then poured a lot more in.

"Those are some friends you got there," Charley watched as Angie eyed Vinnie and stated bluntly,

"I think I'll let Vinnie have his way with me tonight," Charley laughed out loud, and shook her head at Angie's typical frank behavior as she took out three root beers.

"OWW!!"

Angie and Charley looked out the kitchen door and saw Vinnie just outside the doorjam with the pneumatic gun, which he'd just dropped on his foot. The look on his blushing face was one of pure shock at Angie's comment, not to mention the fact that she was actually more candid than he was. Angie smiled at him and blew him a kiss then said,  
"Serves you right for eavesdropping," Charley blinked and burst out laughing.

Deciding to leave his pick-up at the garage for the night since a lot of the parts had to be special ordered, Robert left his keys and called a taxi.  
"I'll be here at around one in the afternoon,"

"It'll be finished," Charley closed the door and locked it for the night. Kass, who had arrived just as Robert was leaving, carried in 4 big bags of Chinese take out.  
"You think we have enough?"  
"I think so. Hey what are you boys planning on eating?" Angie asked over her shoulder. Charley and Kasssmothered their laughs with their hands at the shocked looks on the mice's faces.

"Just teasing! Sheesh!"

Charley turned around at the sound of bike engines and saw that all three mice had their helmets on and were getting ready to leave.  
"Where are you going?"

"We've got a beef with the big cheese that needs settlin' darlin'," Modo opened his visor, wrapped his tail around her waist and sat her in his lap on l'il hoss for a devastating kiss, leaving her craving for more.

"I'll be waitin',"

"You'll get a spankin' if you don't," he ran his big hands up and down her arms, smiling against her neck when she shivered.

"Oh jeez! Come on bro. I was actually looking forward to supper," Modo lifted his brow at Vinnie and decided to let that one slide considering Angie was not far behind. Charley threw her oily tool rag at Vinnie ignoring the surprised "Hey!" and wrapped her arms around her mouse lover.

"In that case, think I'll retire early," she laughed when he gently bit her neck and tickled her sides.

"Alright bros! Let's follow the yellow brink stank all the way to the reek city o' cheese!"

Holding their sides, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes, the girls stepped away from the bikes, and the three grinning mice obviously very proud of themselves for getting laughs from their women.

"Let's rock!"

"And ride!" all three bikes reared up and sped off into the distance heading for Limburger tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Damn! I hate waiting… don't those pestilent rodents know it's impolite to keep someone waiting?!" Pacing his office, Limburger turned towards the window and screamed at the sight of three headlights on the rooftop of the building next to him.

He ducked under his desk for cover when they jumped off the building and came crashing through his office window.

"Sorry we're late liver lips,"

"We had more important things to do first,"

"But now… we're all yours," Modo smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"So I see…" sitting back down at his desk, Limburger reached under his desk and pushed the panic button.

"Well, it appears that you have caught me unguarded," putting his palm to his forehead in defeat, Limburger leaned back in his seat waiting for backup to arrive. _You retched rodents will finally get what you deserve!_

Smelling a set-up from a mile away, Throttle studied Limburger's condescending face and knew that he was up to something… _but what?_  
Limburger's smile grew wider as the carpet beneath the mice's motorcycles' ripped and was sucked through a trap in the middle of the floor, knocking the motorcycles over.  
"I do hope you will excuse my discourteous departure. As it should happen, I too have something rather important to tend to… your deaths!" Limburger's laugh could be heard in the distance as his chair descended a tunnel in the floor into what the mice could only guess was Karbunkle's lab.

The trap in the floor opened up to reveal an air shaft with a propeller creating a strong downwind pull, like a vacuum.  
"Grab your bikes rollin' bros!" Throttle grabbed on to his bike's seat, as he and his bike were getting dangerously close to the air shaft.  
"What a drag!" Vinnie whistled and the bikes turned on, struggling to get back on their wheels.  
"Come on l'il hoss! You can do it!" Modo held on to the leg of Limburger's desk with his metal arm and pulled himself away from the dark tunnel in the floor.

Just as he stood up and made to help his bros, the desk crumbled under the pressure of Modo's weight. The pieces were sucked down the shaft along with Modo and l'il hoss.  
"Shoulda guessed the big cheese was cheap!"

"Modo!" Vinnie and Throttle's bike wheels threw up bits of carpet and flooring as they struggled to pull the mice away, but where thrown off balance by pieces of the shattered desk and joined l'il hoss and Modo down the air shaft.

"Talk about your male bonding!" all three managed to get back on their bikes just as the propeller was coming into terrifyingly close range.

"Fire rocket boosters bros!"

The mice rocketed out of the tunnel and out the window just as the rest of Limburger's office and top floor of the tower was sucked down and mulched into the giant blender.  
"Looks like the big cheese just did us a favor," Throttle laughed as he watched the building cave in on itself from the rooftop of the tower across from the building.

"Aw! How sweet… we should get him somethin'… you know, to even up the odds," Vinnie smiled perceptively as all three bikes' guns and rockets aimed at the grill on the side of the tower leading to the propeller and fired, sending the blades flying in every direction inside the tower.

"Karbunkle, why is it that the mice aren't macerated?" Limburger's disturbingly calm voice belied the anger bubbling below the surface. Facing the glass overlooking the immense fan, Limburger waited for the mice to plummet to a most unpleasant death.

"I shall investigate Mr. Fromage!" Karbunkle ran to the controls and looked at the surveillance monitor to see if the mice were still in the office.

At the sound of the loud crash, Limburger turned around eagerly to see if the mice had finally made it to the fan. Upon seeing bits and pieces of his desk, along with large sections of the floors above, Limburger covered his face with his hand in frustration.  
"Never mind you idiot," he stood up and made his way to the door of the lab, "it looks as though you have failed… again… sadly I've come to expect it. The damages shall be deducted from your pay," making a speedy exit at the sound of the oncoming rockets, Limburger swore all the way down to the parking level where Fred the mutant floored the purple limo out of the crumbling building.

"Faster you masochistic misfit!"

"Pedal to the metal!"

Just as the limo was exiting the complex, the tower fell forward and crashed right on top of them.  
"I hate it when this happens…"

"The big cheese got himself but good today bros!" Vinnie laughed as he popped a wheelie and headed back to the garage.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm starved. I hope the girls have left us some of that Chinese take out Kass brought over," Throttle smiled to himself, _wonder if she'd be willin' to provide desert… damn it's been a while… almost a year now since Carbine called it off…_

Seeing Throttle in a preoccupied mood, Modo and Vinnie looked at each other and grinned knowing exactly who was on Throttle's mind. Only question was if he was ready for a new relationship.

_Back at the garage,_

The three girls where piled on the couch, Charley was lounged at one end with her leg hanging over the arm, Kass sat with her legs up on the seat, her back in the crook of the arm and the back of the couch, while Angie lay in the middle with her head in Charley's lap and her legs draped over Kass' legs.  
"So… are you going to give us juicy details or are gonna have to pry it out of you?'

Laughing at her friend's boldness, Charley lay her head back against the couch, closed her eyes, remembering the feel of Modo's hands on her, and how good he made her feel... in and out of bed.

"Let's just say that once you go tail, you'll want to wail!" Kass and Angie laughed at the cheesy line, then all three turned beat red at the low chuckles and the smooth voice coming from behind the couch.

"Is that so?…" Throttle leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, feeling suddenly very interested and confident about making a move at the sound the girls' obvious interest in Martians. Lowering his field specks and fixed Kass with a devastatingly charming smile, and grinned even wider at the sound of her gasp and throaty voice when she spoke,

"I… uh… that is we were just… getting ready for supper! We waited for you,"

Angie slapped Kass on the thigh urging her to put her legs down so she could get up.  
"Snap out of it!"

Charley sunk down in the couch, beat red with embarrassment, hoping that Modo hadn't seen her. Looking down when she felt something caressing its way up her leg, she blushed an even darker shade of red when she saw it was Modo's tail now sliding up her thigh and under the hem of her cutoffs.  
_Oh God!... he's seen me…. _Tilting her head back, she gasped when her face came in very close contact with Modo, who was leaning on the back of couch, looking down at her with a self-satisfied sensual smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful," he'd never used that endearment on her before. Hearing it rolling off his tongue with that deep voice of his, made her quiver in anticipation.

"We… We put supper on plates… they're in the stove… staying warm," Charley's voice was low and raspy as she took in the sight of him. He had smears of dirt across his face and arm, he looked and smelled sweaty, and he'd removed his chest piece. He stood before her with his fingerless glove, spiked biker wrist band, tight jeans, and his big boots. _I never had a chance… _licking suddenly dry lips Charley got up and walked around the couch… away from Modo, who watched her go, chuckling. Looking at his bros who gave him a thumbs up, he winked at them and made his way to the kitchen, as quietly as he could. Let me tell ya, a mouse his size, it wasn't easy!

"Let me check on the food. Hopefully it's still warm enough to –" Charley's words were cut off by an onslaught of sensations as Modo wrapped his big arms across her chest, his tail around her waist pulling her tight against his very muscled and very hard length. His lips nuzzled her hair aside to find the soft sensitive skin of her neck and nibble it gently, making her shiver in all the right places as her breath caught in her throat.

"Does fighting always make you this horny?" she moaned out, still trying to recover from his ambush.

"Ummmm…" Was all Modo could answer as he turned her around, threw her up over his shoulder, and walked out of the kitchen.

The wolf-whistles and cat calls coming from the others had Charley blushing from head to toe, especially when he clamped a big hand on her ass to keep her still when she wouldn't stop squirming on his shoulder.  
Taking the stairs two at a time, Modo finally made it to Charley's bedroom, unceremoniously threw her on the bed , closed and locked the door before turning to her with a hungry grin.  
"So… what's this about wailin'?" he sauntered over to the bed, and sat on his knees on the mattress and groaned when Charley joined him, removing her shirt and unclipping her bra.

"Oh I can't seem to remember exactly what it was," undoing his jeans and slipping them down his lean waist to his knees she pulled down his underwear and took him into her mouth, smiling devilishly when he groaned in surprise and ran his fingers through her hair, "you may have to remind me," she said while teasing him with her tongue.

"You're evil," he breathed out with a chuckle and a gasp.

_2 months later…_

"Come on guys! Breakfast is ready!" Charley poked her head out of the kitchen to see if the guys were out of their rooms yet. The scoreboard had finally been torn down; too structurally unstable was what the newspaper had said. Charley was sure it had to do with all the 'mouse holes' in the walls. Charley had set up the garage so that Vinnie and Throttle had their own rooms, while Modo shared hers.

Putting the food on the table, she smiled when Throttle came out of his room and prepared the coffee for everyone.  
"'Mornin' babe," sitting down he took a sip of coffee, "thanks for breakfast."

"No problem,"

"Hey there sweetheart!" Vinnie came out of his room linking his bandoleers together in the middle of his chest and settled down beside Throttle just as Modo made his way down the stairs and sat opposite the two other mice.

"'Mornin' gorgeous," Charley leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, and giggled in surprise when he ran his hand in her hair at the back of her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Aw come on guys!" Vinnie teased, smiling at his bro, happy that he had finally decided to settle down with a great woman.

Charley walked away from the table.  
"Aren't you eating with us babe?" Throttle noticed she looked a little pale, and frowned when she clutched her stomach.

"Nah, not hungry,"

"What's wrong baby," Modo got up from the table, concerned etched his face as he rubbed her back trying to ease whatever was ailing her.

"Don't know. I threw up this morning… and all of last week," at the smell of the food on his breath, Charley turned a pale shade of green as she put a hand to her mouth and ran for the nearest bathroom. At the sound of her retching, all three mice were very concerned and Throttle called Angie over his bike com.

"What's up?" Angie's voice sounded loud and clear.

"Somethin's up babe. Charley's sick. You think Limburger slipped some more poison past us?" Throttle tried to hide the worry in his voice while Modo knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"You okay darlin'?" the line was silent for a few seconds then a soft chuckle could be heard through the com.

"What's so funny?" Vinnie asked, frustrated that she'd find the situation amusing.

"By the sounds of Charley sick in the background… yeah I can hear her... ewww... And how long her and Modo have been having sex, I'd say there's only one possibility,"

"What's that?"

"Charley's pregnant,"

"What??" all three mice shouted at once.

Just then an amused "Timmbbeerrr!" was heard from a chuckling Vinnie as Modo fell unconscious to the floor with a silly grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Modo! Modo wake up!" Having run out of the bathroom at the sound of of Modo hitting the floor, Charley rubbed the fur on his head, feeling for a bump.

Vinnie and Throttle knelt down beside Charley, trying to suppress their grins, having never seen Modo fall unconscious. _There's a first for everything! _Throttle laughed to himself._ I wonder when he's gonna tell Charley of his plan. This is the perfect time…_ Throttle grinned to himself, trying to imagine Charley's reaction. _We'll know when he finally gets the guts to ask._  
Suddenly his eye opened and sat up, quick as lightning, he grabbed her around the waist, stood up and swung her around.  
"Easy big guy!" Vinnie tried to hold him back, but had to duck under Charley's swinging legs.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Charley laughed at his excitement, and put her hands on his shoulders trying to steady herself.

"Put me down big fella! I don't want to lose my lunch!" Noticing that she was still a little pale, Modo put her down and hugged her close.

"You're gonna have my baby…" his voice broke as he hugged her close, emotions overwhelming him.  
"I'd like Angie to do an ultrasound first to be sure, but I'm assuming that you're happy," Charley smiled up into his handsome face and put a hand to his cheek, bringing him down for a kiss.

"I'm ecstatic!" then looking her over, he put his finger under her chin, so he could have a good look at her face, "Aren't you?"

"Sure I am! But…"

"But what darlin'?"

Charley tried to turn her face away so he wouldn't see the turmoil in her eyes.  
"Charlene," his voice a little more stern, and he urged her to look at him.

"What's wrong Charley-girl?" Throttle walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just… I know that at some point you're all going to have to go back to Mars. I've come to expect that," _It'll still be hard… but I'll handle it…_ "But bringing a baby in this makes it so much more complicated for you guys, and …"

"And you're afraid I'll leave you with a baby to raise on your own,"

Charley nodded, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Modo was hurt that she would think he'd do such a thing, but at the same time understood her dilemma and considered how theirs was a relationship quite out of the ordinary being from different planets and all.  
"I would never do that you darlin'," he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and brushed the tears off her cheeks, taking a leap of faith, Modo sighed, looked up at Throttle who gave him a thumbs up and plowed head on, "I ain't leavin' you here either when it comes time to leave."

Charley's eyes widened in shock at his statement. He laughed softly, deciding the time was now to tell her about the little arrangements he'd made in the past two weeks with her mom and Stoker._ But first…_  
"Will you marry me?"

"Huh?" looking even more flustered, Charley looked from Vinnie to Throttle, who just smiled mischeviously at her. _They know something!! Damn them! What the hell is going on?_

"Hey bro, that isn't how mom told you to do it," Vinnie reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot,"

Charley's mind took another blow when she realized her mom was involved. _What the hell does mom have to do with this? Her and I need to have a little talk so she can tell me exactly what…_  
"Oh my god…" Charley breathed out as Modo let go of her and got down on one knee, holding her left hand in his.

"Darlin', would do me the honor of becomin' my wife and movin' with me to Mars," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little suede box that Charley instantly recognized. _No way!..._

Inside the box was Charley's mother's engagement ring.  
"Goin' back to Mars without you would be like tryin' to catch the moon and change the tides… Impossible,"

"But what about mom? My family?" Charley's tears flowed more freely now, feeling torn between her life here on earth and one that she desperately wanted on Mars with the mouse she loved desperatly.

Throttle came up behind her and rubbed her forearms, easing her fears.  
"Already thought of babe. Stoker's buildin' a transporter unit that we can leave at your mom's leading to Mars. That way she can visit us, and you can visit her,"

Charley looked from Throttle to Modo, back to Throttle then to Vinnie. All three grinned seeing how bewildered she was. She looked again at Vinnie, then back at Modo who was still down on his knee anxiously waiting for her answer.  
Vinnie decided to releave the tension in the room with some good-old Vincent charm.  
"You've got no excuses now babe. We've taken care of everything,"

Charley wanted to know how all of this had happened without her knowing. They weren't the kinds to be able to hide things from her. Especially something this big. But first she had to deal with her handsome big teddy bear, looking more and more nervous by every passing second.  
"I wouldn't dream of living a life without you Modo," going down on her knees in front of him, she put her fingers to his mouth when he started to protest, urging her to stand up.

"I love you, and I'd be honored to be your wife," she held his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers in a soft tender kiss that had a tear rolling down his cheek.

Modo slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Hugging her tightly against his chest, he buried his face in her hair so the guys wouldn't see him cry.  
"You've just made me the happiest mouse in the whole universe darlin'… thank you,"

They stayed in each other's tight embrace for another few minutes before Modo scooped her up in his arms and stood up with great ease. _God he's so strong… _feeling a very familiar tingle stirring up, Charley asked Modo to let her down before she couldn't resist.  
"Now you boys have some explainin' to do,"

"No yet babe," Charley turned at the sound of Angie's voice as she pulled in with a big truck of medical supplies, "first, let's have a look at ya. Then at your baby,"

Angie may be one to joke around, but she was very serious when it came to her work, and more so when it involved a friend. Charley's pregnancy was something that she had already taken up herself to take care of as her personal obstetrician.  
"Oh and by the way… Congratulations!!" Angie came running and gave her friend a huge hug and oohed and awed at the engagement ring.

"You knew!"  
"Of course. There is nothing that I can't pry out of Vinnie… nothing," Modo and Throttle laughed at a now very deeply blushing Vinnie.

"Woman's got pressure tactics like a P.O.W camp commander,"

"You love it. Oh and you know what this means right?..." Charley looked at Angie confused, but then it dawned on her when Angie wiggled her eyebrows. Both screamed enthousiastically, "Bachelorette Party!"

"Sweet!! Does this mean that we get to throw a bachelor party for Modo,"

"Don't think so bro," Modo blushed fiercely at the thought of having women dancing and undressing themselves in front of him… _especially Vinnie. Goddess have some mercy for a nymphomaniac mouse…_

"Bus-kill…" _Doesn't mean I have to tell him about Stoker… I wonder what the old man's got in mind?_ Vinnie chuckled to himself evilly knowing that whatever it was, Modo would be blushing from here to Mars.

"Easy there hot shot… You'll give us away," Throttle elbowed him in the ribs at the sight of Vinnie's wicked grin.

Throttle tried as hard as he could to keep his grin to himself, _damn it's hard!_ Even more so when Modo turned and eyed the two of them suspiciously. Throttle and Vinnie gave him their most innocent smiles, to which Modo burst out laughing,  
"Grinning like idiots doesn't hide the fact that you two have something planned,"

"What… us?!" Vinnie put his hand to his chest and did his best to look scandalized.

"We have nothing planned! I'm appalled that you would think that of us. Especially since you said no bachelor party," Throttle crossed his arms and faked outrage.

"Yeah right, then why -," Modo started only to be cut off by the sound of a ship landing in the backyard of the garage.

All three went out to see, Charley being upstairs with Angie with the portable ultrasound machine, watched from the window as a brown mouse with dark brown hair stepped out with cases of beer, wine, and champagne, as well as other things that made her laugh at Modo's very timid blushing face.  
"So… you punks ready for one hell of a bachelor party?" Stoker leaned on his cases of beer grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh for the love of …" Modo put his face in his hands, trying to hide his blush and his mammoth sized grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Charley looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine in awe at the little Martian inside her. From the little mouse ears, to a little stubby tail, she thought their baby looked absolutely perfect. _You are going to have the best father... I must have done something good in one of my past lives to deserve him..._  
There was a knock on the door and Modo opened it a crack asking if he could come in.  
"Of course sugar! Come on in. Have a look at your baby," Angie waved him in, moving over on the bed so that he could sit and have a look at the screen.

"Oh baby," Modo hugged Charley close and placed a kiss on forehead upon seeing her smile through her tears as she touched the screen, _she's going to be a such a great mother... what did I do to deserve this woman? _

"Let's see if we can't see what sex your baby is," moving the wand of the ultrasound machine over her stomach to get a different angle, an unmistakable male gender was determined.

"He's a boy! And what a boy…" Angie's words died on a blush as Charley chuckled and added wickedly,

"Just like his daddy,"

"Charley!" Angie laughed out loud at Modo's deep red blush, but no one could mistake the proud fatherly look on his face.

After having cleaned up, Angie, still laughing, picked up her med kit and went back downstairs.  
"I'll give you two some alone time," closing the door behind her, Angie made her way down the stairs. Seeing Vinnie coming through the back door her breath caught… _damn that mouse and his good looks…_ he had Throttle and another mouse in tow.

"Hey there beautiful. So what's the verdict? A boy or a girl,"

"A boy," All three mice cheered and gave each other high fives. Seeing this, Angie put her fists on her hips and gave them a severe look.

"And what if it was a girl?" Seeing that she was angry, Vinnie strolled over and rested his hands at her waist bringing her closer, smiling when she blushed at his public show of affection.

"Don't get us wrong babe, we would have been just excited for the big guy. But since it's a boy, I can teach him all about girls and show him my cool moves with the ladies,"

Stoker burst out laughing at the last comment and came over to Angie, taking her hand in his, he stole her away from a now very jealous Vinnie.  
"You'll have to excuse this muscle-head miss. I'm Stoker, and I've always known I was staying on the wrong planet all these years, seein' all you lovely ladies prooves it," he lifted her knuckles to his mouth and kissed the air above them in gentlemanly fashion.

"Oh my!..." her cheeks turning a rosy color, Angie unconsciously put her other hand to her hair, making sure her strawberry blonde hair wasn't out of place.

"She's already spoken for old timer," Vinnie interrupted as he stepped in between them and put an arm around her waist. Stoker chuckled at Vinnie's protectiveness of the girl, and stepped away.

"Alright rookie, I got it," stepping away, he looked at Throttle, "So where's the expectant mother?"

"Upstairs with her fiancé," Stoker's smile lit up the room at Throttle's words, "Lucky mouse. I always knew he'd find himself a good woman. Did they set a date yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll help them with that," came Kass' response as she entered the garage dressed in form fitting pin stripe black and silver skirt, with a silver silk blouse with a wide V neck and black pumps, her raven hair tied up in a french knot.

"Damn, I really chose the wrong planet!" Stoker's eyes widened in appreciation as they took in Cassie's soft curves and delicate feminine features. Taking her hand and in his large one, he smiled ruefully while bringing it up to his lips, "sorry about that ma'am, still getting' use to earthen beauty. I'm Stoker."

Kass raised an eyebrow to his brazen remark and removed her sunglasses to get a better look at him. Her blue eyes looked him over and she smiled, "I've heard so much about you Stoker. It's nice to finally meet you,"  
Stoker smiled as he noted the striking contrast between her midnight black hair and clear sea blue eyes, "Are you spoken for as well beautiful?"

"As a matter of fact, she is," Throttle's soft chuckle of amasument made it's way to her heart, as well as his statement. Putting a hand on Stoker's shoulder with a,

"get your own," look he chuckled at Stoker's amused look.

"Shoot. And here I thought it was my lucky day,"

"Hey baby," Throttle smiled down at Kass' shocked face as he bent down and gently claimed her mouth in front of the others.

"Way to go Throttle!" Vinnie's wolf whistle and Angie's cheers sounded through the garage and Throttle couldn't help but deepen the kiss... _she tastes so damn good... _Hearing her gasp when he brushed his tongue against hers, Throttle grinned and Stoker knew this was the first time he'd kissed her. _So… Modo was right. He just needed the right motivation to make his move…_ chuckling to himself, Stoker shook his head and walked over to the fridge, knowing Charley wouldn't mind if he helped himself.

_Upstairs…_  
"Come here big guy…" Charley's words hung in the air as she reached for Modo, her eyes glazed over in lust. Modo groaned in need to touch her, to be inside her, but wanted to make sure that they couldn't hurt their baby. Kneeling down on the bed in front of her, his breathing became shallow when she immediately removed his chest plate and ran her fingers suggestively along the large hot bulge in his pants.

"Is…Is it safe for… ooohh Charley," he let his head fall back as she reached into his pants and rolled his heavy sack in her hands, massaging it.

"It's safe. Angie said it's safe up until I'm six months into the pregnancy…" she ran her other hand up his chest and neck to pull him closer as her mouth closed on his nipple, gently biting, and sucking.

"Slow down darlin'," Modo's breath was ragged and his eye was closed, unable to register anything except her insistant mouth and hands on his body, driving crazy. Chuckling against his chest, Charley pushed him down on her bed, desire etched on her beautiful face as she drank the arousing sight of his thickly corded muscular body… all hers. Undoing jeans and pulling down the zipper, she lowered his boxer briefs, revealing his already painfully hard cock. His pants forgotten around his ankles.

"You're a wild one tonight darlin'," Modo went to sit up to kiss her, touch her, anything, but she's have none of it and pushed him back down.

"Not this time handsome. As of now, you're mine," Charley's hungry voice made him even harder, and he wondered if he'd be able to let her have her fill or would he lose it like a madman ruled by lust… _You can do it Modo boy… let her have her fill… _

His hips reared on the mattress and he moaned loudly when he felt her tongue curl under the head of his cock, lifting it up to her mouth. Sucking on him hungry, Charley felt herself getting wet at the sounds of his gasps and groans, his fingers in her hair spurring her on, and she couldn't help but want more.  
Bringing her head up she trailed kisses along his flat abs and circled his navel with her tongue. She smiled at his sharp intakes of breath. _My turn to make you melt … _  
Charley pulled his jeans off completely, knelt between his legs and took his balls into her mouth, rolling his testes with her tongue. Modo screamed in pleasure, not sure how much longer he could take her sweet torture. _Oh momma! _  
Enjoying herself immensely, Charley wanted to see how far she could push him. Taking both testes in her mouth, she rolled them against each other with her tongue while sucking on the skin until she was lightly tugging on it and let go completely to turn her attention back to his shaft.  
"If I'd have known that getting you pregnant was going to turn you into a wild cat, I would have done it a lot sooner darlin'," her soft laughter vibrated against his sensitive flesh sending another jolt of pleasure down his body. Feeling the last strings of his control unravel under her skilled tongue and lips, Modo growled and sat up, grabbing her around the waist with his tail, he tore her shorts off with his metal hand, and sat her on his hungry mouth keeping her in place with a steely grip. Charley screamed his name when his tongue plunged into her honey wet passage, it had her head falling back on her shoulders and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt something else enter her. Looking behind her she saw his tail running under her and felt it start moving inside her, stroking her with expertise.

"M... Modo!!"Calling his name once more, she came once, then again under his very skilled tongue and tail. Modo groaned in male pride and made a sound close to a purr as Charley ran her fingers through the fur on his head.

Loving the taste of her orgasm on his lips, he lifted her and lowered her slowly onto his member inch by inch until she sat down flush against his flat stomach. Opening her eyes, she looked down into the face of the mouse she loved and gasped at his intense gaze. Having just realized that he'd been watching her every reaction during their love making. Bitting her lip when she felt a loud moan coming up, Charley felt even more aroused under his heated stare. He smiled softly, lifting his metal hand to her cheek, he brushed her sweat soaked bangs out of her eyes and gasped when she kissed his palm. It still got to him how she reacted to his metal arm as though it were real.

"I… I love you Modo," Charley leaned down and kissed him, long and deep, letting him taste her heated words and soft moans. Feeling like the entire world had stopped just for them, Modo ran his tongue along her lips before penetrating her mouth. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her undulating her hips against his, he felt like he'd struck gold and knew that at that moment, life just couldn't get any better. Knowing that she cradled his child in her womb and that she would soon become his wife only served to heighten his desire for the beautiful Earther riding him.

"Oh darlin', I love you so much," reaching up to touch her cheek with a shaking hand, Modo caressed her cheek, loving the feel of her furless skin. It felt so perfect.

Feeling her muscles grip him tightly as she came, he threw back his head and groaned in sweet agonizing pleasure as he ejaculated inside her, unable to hold back any longer.  
"Goddess, I love you so much," reaching up for her, he lay her down on his chest and they fell asleep; Modo still inside her, and their unborn child protectively nestled between them.

_Back downstairs…_  
"So what do you girls have planned for a bachelorette party?" Vinnie leaned against the door leading to the office watching Angie and Kass who had finished getting changed for the bachelorette party.

Modo, who had regretibly left the warmth of his fiancé luscious body, came down the stairs and watched him in amusement, secretly wondering what the girls were doing. He could never imagine his woman going wild unless it was with him. Boy was he wrong; seeing Angie and Kass coming out of the office in tight white t-shirts with "maids of honor" printed on them, short pleated plaid pattern skirts. Angie's was navy, white, and grey. Kass' was black, beige, and white. Both wore matching knee high white socks and Mary Jane style shoes. Realizing he'd forgotten something up in Charley's appartment, Modo went back upstairs, just missing Charley's grin as she closed the bathroom door ready to get changed_... I swear I'm tempting the beast with this... I'm lucky if he doesn't ravage me on the spot!..._  
"What?... it wasn't our idea," Angie grumbled and blushed as she pulled down on the sinfully tight white t-shirt.

"Whoever had the idea… wow," Throttle and Stoker turned to look at Vinnie and scold him for his crass outburst in front of the women and found themselves at a loss for words.

Stoker leaned against the wall letting out a low and long appreciative whistle at the two ladies as they looked in the mirror adjusting their hair.  
"Now I know for sure. I definitely chose the wrong the planet," he grinned when Kass came his way, blushing from head to toe, elbowing him and Throttle aside to get to the fridge for a drink.

Bending down to reach for a bottle of water, Throttle felt a lump in his throat and a hot flush start in face as he realized just how short the skirt was when he had a full view of creamy thighs. Having found what she was looking for, Kass stood up, closed the fridge and turned around, facing Throttle's flushed face.  
"Are you okay? Are you having heat stroke? I never stopped to realize how hot it must for you guys with your fur,"

"Oh he's suffering babe, probably wishes for some sort of stroke, but it ain't from the weather," Vinnie laughed at Throttle's red face as he took one of Charley's binders and put it in front of himself… _I don't think Kass would appreciate a pervert…_

"I swear Van Wham, the next comment that comes out of your mouth is gonna go right back up your ass," Vinnie laughed even harder knowing he's struck a sensitive spot.

"Better watch it bro… Charley needs that binder. Won't do her much good with a dent in the middle,"

"Watch it," Throttle slowly approached Vinnie, careful to not remove the binder until he felt a little more back to normal.

"What? Just lookin' out for Charley's stuff," backing up towards the open garage door, he grinned at Throttle and winked at Kass who had just begun to catch on and tried her best to hide her grin.

"Uh huh, right. Keep goin' mouse, I'm ready for ya," Throttle followed Vinnie out towards the front door, clutching the binder in a death grimp, making the plastic cover screech from the pressure.

"Somehow I don't think she's got cock-block insurance!" Barking with laughter, Vinnie ran out of the garage, Throttle close on his heels, waving the binder in the air as a weapon, all reserve forgotten.

"You're a dead mouse Van Wham!"

Hearing a few _whacks_ as the binder connected with Vinnie's hard skull and pretty much any other body part within rangeThrottle made him think twice about humiliating him in front of his woman… _right… Vinnie think twice?! We're lucky if he even thinks once… _  
"What in the name of Mars is goin' on down here," Modo came down the stairs once more, looking surprisingly composed and unruffled noted Stoker. Especially considering the racket Vinnie and Throttle were making. Then realizing Charley was still upstairs, he smiled. _I'd be just as calm if I had a woman like her to drain me..._

"Vinnie's an ass," was Stoker's explination, and it was plenty. Modo chuckled and shook his head in disbelief at his younger bro's gumption when it came to teasing Throttle of all mice. Remembering the girls' outfits, he looked to see the finished product and couldn't help but stare. Having only really seen that kind of attire in men's magazines, he wondered if Charley was going to wear something similar.

"This for the bachelorette party?" both girls looked up at him, blushed bright red, obviously uncomfortable in the evocative attire.

"Yes and please don't comment. We have enough with the two bozos out there making complete fools of themselves," Angie snorted, looking out the back window when Vinnie came whizzing by still laughing and pointing at Throttle.

"Never thought you'd be needin' a hide-a-cock bro!" laughing even harder when Throttle waved the now very dead binder above his head and _whacked _him once more on the head.

"Damn bro! That smarts!"

"Well, it doesn't fit in your mouth, so hittin' you with it seems like the next best thing,"

"Real funny…" rubbing his sore head, Vinnie came inside and went straight for the fridge getting himself a root beer.

"I see nothing has changed," coming down the stairs and stopping midway, Charley wound her hair up in a messy bun.

Both girls looked up and whistled at Charley's attire, not feeling so bad after seeing what she'd been made to wear.  
Sporting a black t-shirt with "bride-to-be" inscribed in white across her chest, and just below in smaller letters, "better known as the now consistently fucked female… in more ways than one"  
It was the attire below the waist that caught Modo's attention and made him want to take her right back upstairs.  
Just like Kass and Angie, Charley wore a short pleated skirt with a plaid pattern of black, white, and burgundy. Also wearing white knee socks and mary jane style shoes, the only difference was the garter that hugged her left thigh.  
"Oh momma," Modo walked up to Charley and ran his hands up her legs and hooked a finger under the garter, "I hope you plan on keeping this on when you get home darlin',"

"If you want me to I will," taking his face in her hands, she lightly kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Ah jeez! Get a room!" Vinnie teased, and grinned broadly when Modo looked at him and smiled,

"I like the way the mouse thinks,"

"As much as I'd like to honey… and I'd like to" her voice lowering to a whisper, "I can hear a car coming and I'm sure it's the rest of the crew coming to pick us up,"

Running his hands down her legs once more, he put them on her hips and lowered her down.  
Shaking his head and still laughing at Vinnie and Throttle, Stoker stepped away from the wall and went to congratulate Modo and Charley.

"Hope you have a healthy son. As strong and loyal as his old man, and as smart and kind hearted as his mother," taking Modo and Charley's hands in his he gave them both a hug and a kiss on Charley's cheek.  
Just as they were thanking him, an SUV drove up with it's windows down and sunroof opened and women all dressed the same way as Kass and Angie, except with light grey t-shirts, were hanging out the windows and standing out through the sunroof.

"It's the mother load," Vinnie watched in a trance as all three women waved goodbye and ran to the SUV.

Starring in disbelief at the amount of beautiful female flesh that could be put into an SUV, Stoker could only stare as the SUV drove off, Bang Camaro's _Push Push Lady Lightning_ blaring out of the speakers.


End file.
